


Yard Sale Day

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve and Danny being all domesticated, adorableness, cuteness, yard sale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny moves in with Steve and due to the amounts of their stuff overflowing the house, Danny plans a yard sale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yard Sale Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a comment my mother made after watching a Consumer Cellular commercial, which this fic is based off of, and we laughed about it and then all these ideas popped in my head and now I get to share it with all of you!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Danny had planned this day for weeks now. Ever since he and Steve finally got their acts together and jumped head first into the next step of their relationship, they moved in together. It was then that Danny realized that merging both their lives made for little space for the three of them to move around.

Therefore, Danny planned a yard sale for that weekend and there ain’t nothing Steve can do or say to get out of it. All the tables were set up and the items priced and placed meticulously in their places. The only thing left to do was put up the yard sale signs.

Steve and Danny stood in the yard, Danny watching Steve as he moved the sign up and down the tree, contemplating the best position. Steve, patience wearing thin, got fed up and turned the sign on its side before putting a staple from the gun dead center in the sign.

Danny watched Steve walk away, staple gun hanging limply in his fingers.

“Oh you think you’re so cute, don’t you?” he asked to Steve’s retreating back.

Steve’s answering chuckle was the only response Danny got as the man in question went to help a few patrons. Danny shook his head, as he too chuckled, heading into the huge crowd to find his daughter.

“Hey monkey. How’re things going over here?”

Grace smiled brightly. “Great! Everything is selling like hot cakes Danno!”

Danny laughed. “Good, good. Maybe you could talk your Uncle Steve into redecorating the house, hm?”

Another smile lit up Grace’s face as excitement shone in her eyes. “Yes! I can’t wait to ask him! Can I do it now?”

Danny sighed with fake exasperation. “Yes, go. Go pester the man until he gives in.”

Grace shrieked with delight as she ran off to find her Uncle Steve. She weaved in and out of the browsing patrons until she found the one person she was looking for. She smiled as she ran and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tight.

Steve quickly righted himself before the both of them could fall to the ground and wrapped an arm around Grace’s shoulder.

“Hey Gracie. What’s up?”

Grace looked up at him, puppy eyes in full effect. “Oh nothing. I was just wondering, after this is over, if we could spruce up the house a bit?”

Steve eyed her warily. “Did your father put you up to this?”

Grace looked away for a moment, guilty expression on her face, before looking back at him. “Maybe. But he’s got a point Uncle Steve.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “Alright. Go tell Danno to start picking out paint colors.”

Graced hugged him again before gallivanting back toward Danny with the good news.


End file.
